


Snow Day

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur and Eames get an unexpected day at home when it snows all night.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madbrilliant84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/gifts).



> Thanks to katy_the_reader for the super-fast beta, and especially to kedgeree for running Secret Saito for us!

The world was a certain kind of quiet when Arthur awoke, everything muffled and soft with a gentle feeling to the hush. It had been snowing when he went to sleep, big fat flakes that drifted down through the night and stole the color from the streets and cars. Arthur got up and peered out the window. The snow had continued all night and into the morning, and everything outside was covered in mounds and drifts of white, turning the neighborhood into an alien landscape of rounded shapes and strange blue shadows in the hollows.

"Looks like we won't be heading out today after all," said Arthur, closing the curtains and turning back to the bed.

Eames smiled at him from out of the rumpled sheets, their folds and hollows echoing the view outside. "Is that so?" His hair stuck up every which way, and his grin put his crooked teeth on full display; Arthur's heart juddered with the affection that hit him for the imperfections Eames shared with him these days.

"Snow day," said Arthur, gesturing to the window. He crawled back into bed and curled his chilled limbs around Eames' solid warmth. "Shall we lounge in bed, or go play?"

"Oh, both," said Eames, nibbling on Arthur's ear. "I prescribe leisurely blowjobs and snow forts conveniently built from the snow off everyone else's walks."

Arthur laughed and kissed him, heedless of morning mustiness. "How are you the sweetest man?" Rather than wait for an answer, he started kissing his way down Eames' body and under the covers, cocooning himself in the warmth of his lover.

Eames' cock was already getting interested in the proceedings when Arthur got down there, and it only took one good suck to get it fully hard. He loved the way it felt in his mouth and didn't bother to tease this time, letting enthusiasm and the warm remnants of sleep make an easy meditation of it. He sucked and sucked, tongue moving in idle patterns but mostly just working Eames the way he liked best until his cock grew even harder and flooded Arthur's mouth with come.

Eames groaned above him and chuckled, hands stroking Arthur's sleep-soft hair. "C'mere and kiss me."

Arthur slid up for another kiss, letting Eames push him back and slip down just as Arthur had, into the warm space under the blankets and between Arthur's legs. Arthur melted as Eames' soft lips and hot mouth engulfed him, peeking down at the sight of it, always his favorite part, at least at first. Eames sucked like a devil but looked like an angel, his face full of joy as he pleasured Arthur. He did that thing with his tongue and lips that made Arthur's head fall back with a moan, and it wasn't long after that Arthur let himself go with a soft cry, spilling into the heat of Eames' mouth.

A few breathless kisses later and they were both ready to get up and brush their teeth and go about their morning together, with Eames making coffee in the French press and Arthur whipping up a batch of French toast with yesterday's bread.

"Are you sure your English stomach can handle all this Francophilia in one meal?" teased Arthur, stacking the second-to-last batch of thick, custardy toast slices on the big platter in the warm oven. "I mean, even the syrup's French Canadian."

Eames laughed at that last. "Canadians make everything more polite, even the French," he shot back. "Shall I put some of that French Vanilla creamer you pretend not to love in your coffee, darling?"

"Yes, and then come French kiss me while this cooks," said Arthur, tugging him close. They shared a kiss and then went back to their respective duties, Eames pulling down plates and adding the syrupy creamer to both of their coffees. They moved easily together now, though they'd been awkward once, what seemed like a lifetime ago, and soon enough they were cuddled in the breakfast nook and putting away a giant pile of butter-and-syrup-soaked treats.

"This'll be good fuel for a proper snow fort," said Eames, well into his third slice with no signs of stopping. "I'm loving the nutmeg, by the way."

"You always love my nuts," said Arthur, giving him a sticky kiss.

Eames chuckled. "Especially in my mouth," he replied, looking relaxed and open, though Arthur knew that they both still had a few masks between them in the way that anyone did. Normal people, rather than dream criminals or wary colleagues, just men in a relationship trying not to let it show when dumb things annoyed them or they felt a little too sappy for the moment.

"I like them there, too," said Arthur, giving him a wink. "We'll have to put that on our to-do list for later, if we're not exhausted old men moaning about our bad backs by then."

They continued to keep everything light as a snowflake as they finished up, no serious talk needed on a day like today. They cleaned up and bundled up, heading outside to find a couple of the older kids already working on the sidewalks. It was easy enough to recruit them into the snow fort idea, and soon enough nearly all the kids on the block were out helping to shovel or build or salt the walks. The snow had mostly let up, so it was the perfect weather for it, crisp and cloudy but not cold enough to turn the snow hard.

"Now that we've got forts," said Arthur, shovel at his side and standing between the two structures that took up both halves of their small front yard, "It's time for a snowball fight. BUT!"

The kids all froze at the sharp, commanding tone, most of them mid-snowball.

"But, there is one important rule: loosely packed snow only! Also, we want this to be fun for everyone, so if you're going to pick on anyone, they have to volunteer for it. I'm happy to be a target, as is Eames."

Eames waved cheerfully from where he was assembling a pile of snowballs. "Cheers!"

A few of the other older kids raised their hands, and they divided themselves all up into teams with the two adults taking up station off to one side where they could commando strike either fort.

The oldest teenager, Maddie, yelled out her battle cry and started the flurry of snowballs, snow-handfuls, and general mayhem. As promised, no one ganged up on the smaller or less popular kids, everyone wanting to keep the fun going as long as there were adults willing to put up with them. Arthur ducked and threw and grinned his face stiff in the cold, a part of him imagining all the grateful parents who didn't have to deal with pent-up kids for a few hours today.

The rest of him was just having fun.

Eames made a raid on the left fort with Josh and Trevor guarding the flanks, so Arthur went for Maddie's fort and the trio of preteen girls wearing pink coats and vicious grins. There were smaller kids inside who hadn't gotten to do much, and Arthur was aiming to get them into the action by bringing it to them. He got a couple of them in the torso with gently-lobbed shots and then dove into the middle of the crowd, feeling like the snow down the back of his neck was totally worth the grins and giggles all around him.

Exhilarating as it was to play at being neighborly, eventually the snowballs and energy ran out together.

"All right, guys, time to head back home," said Arthur, as the wind began to pick up and the temperature to drop.

"Go get warmed up," added Eames, ruffling someone's hair. The kids wandered off in ones and twos with some afterthought thanks wafting back their way, and Arthur gave Eames the biggest kiss he could in front of eight-year-olds.

"Thanks for that," said Arthur, taking his hand and leading him inside, both of them cold and wet and windburned and so, so happy.

"Thank you, darling. No one would believe me if I told them about this." He looked just as full of joy as Arthur felt, eyes lit up and lush mouth chapped but still smiling.

They made sure their curtains were closed and then stripped to the skin, wet things hung up in the foyer to drip onto the tile there instead of dragging them through the house. They'd be a few minutes getting warm and dry, but hot chocolate would be on the menu for later, possibly after he was on the menu again if Eames' expression was any hint.

"You know," said Arthur, pulling Eames in for a kiss, "I think this is the best snow day I've ever had."

Eames kissed him with enthusiasm and intent. "Let's go make it even better. I promise to warm up the lube first and everything."

They made their laughing way to bed, flipping on lights as they went with dusk coming so early these days, and got back to celebrating the unexpected day off in their own way.

Arthur might not have loved everything about his life, but so far, he loved everything about his life today.


End file.
